Wishing
by Gaia Kame
Summary: Uploaded from original pen name: Crazy Lady!- Wishing.. That's all it really is when he thinks about being with her. Is he a fool? Maybe he is.. So silently, he watches her sleep.. Wishing.. Wanting.. Yet what will he do? c&c welcome. Added author notes.


Wishing

By: Giai Kame -aka -Crazy Lady

Created on: 7-16-03

Disclaimer: Family Guy doesn't belong to me. This story is a fan based creation created on my spare time. Under no circumstance do I gain any profit from this story.

Update 7-1-11

Almost eight years later from when this story first came out on my original pen name Crazy Lady. Sadly, due to a busy life I have lost the ability to log onto my original pen name Crazy Lady and I am reposting this story under my new pen name Giai Kame.

Author's notes: Hello everyone. I will admit this is my first story for 'Family Guy' so please go easy on me. I've been watching 'Family Guy' on TV every night on Cartoon Network at 11:30 pm eastern time, and I've come to love the show. So awhile back I went to read some fanfiction on 'Family Guy' on and I noticed there weren't many stories, nor was there anything else but humor in the section. It bothered me to see this, so I decided to create a story of my own for 'Family Guy.' This story is based off the episode, 'Brian in Love.' If you haven't seen the episode, that's alright. Although this story is slightly based off that episode, it isn't enough so that it would affect the story or confuse the readers greatly. Well, enough of my ranting. Without further ado, here is the story.

I stared down at her. Watching her as she slept, afraid to touch her incase she should awake. Though, silently, I watched the image of her unfold before me as the moon came down and shined in her orange hair, making her hair look almost golden. If that is at all possible.

I watched in fascination as her red lips seemed to form a small 'o' as she let out a soft moan, turning onto her side, facing me, as she snuggled deeper into her pillows. Most likely she was having a good dream. Something I wish I was apart of.

An image of her being in my arms, as she looked up at me lovingly, flashed across my mind, and I nearly let out a whine of pleasure. Yet, that quickly ended as the face of my best friend flashed across my mind.

I grabbed my head, closing my eyes tight, trying to stop the images of her and me together. I started quietly thinking to myself, trying to tell myself to stop. But another flash of her and me together flashed before my mind.

'No! This isn't right!' I screamed to myself in my mind. 'She's your best friend's wife, for god's sake!' I continued to tell myself, yet my heart wouldn't take heed to this fact.

I knew that if she awoke to me standing here, she would not question it. I slept in the same room with her. Although, if she caught me staring at her, as I am now, she would question it. Something I could not afford, so I remained silent. Silent for my sake.

I looked at the empty place beside her on the bed, and knew that Peter was most likely staying out late at the Drunken Clam. Though I didn't understand why anyone would give up a single moment to lie beside this beautiful creature, as he was doing so now. Sometimes I questioned just how smart that man really was, yet I knew I would be at it for hours. So to avoid anything of the sort, I gave up on the thought.

I looked at the clock, seeing that it was 2:34 am in the morning, and knew Peter would be home soon. I didn't have much time alone with her like this, so I knew I had better enjoy the last few minutes I had left.

Another minute passed by, and all I could do was stare at her beautiful face. I truly did long for this woman, yet I knew I could never have her.

Then, suddenly, she let out a soft sigh.

I froze, fearing she was awakening. I held my breath unknowingly, preparing for the worst, yet she remained unmoving. After a few minutes of silent waiting, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

Suddenly, my eyes focused on something else. I stared in wonder and longing at her lips. Lips that I was never allowed to kiss. What would it be like to kiss those lips? To press those soft lips against mine.

I suddenly felt drawn to though lips of hers. My body slowly began to lean forward, and I tried to pull myself back, yet my body seemed to have a mind all of its own. I tried to struggle against this sudden unseen force, yet suddenly, a thought crossed my mind.

Why shouldn't I kiss her? Just this once..

No one was around, no one was awake. Where would be the harm in kissing her just this once? Just an innocent little kiss. That's all..

With that thought firmly in mind, I closed my eyes, and stopped struggling against my body. Allowing myself to lean toward her. Letting the distance between our lips close. In only a few seconds, our lips connected softly, gently.

I felt a tingling sensation spread forth from where our lips where connected, and I felt a warmth all through out my body. A pleasured shiver went down my spine from the feeling of her lips against mine.

Yet, it was all lived short, for just as soon as I felt these feelings, I had to end them.

I slowly leaned back from her, feeling the tingling sensation on my lips slowly die. Forcing my eyes open, I looked down at the still figure. I wished for just a minute that she was awake when I kissed her. I wish that she had been kissing me back, yet I knew that could never happen.

Shaking my head I headed toward the end of the bed, the place where I always slept at night. I gave a small, pained, ironic smile, as I thought that at least I had a place at her feet. Instead of no where at all.

Jumping onto the end of the bed, I curled up. 'Wishing.. That's all it is when you think of being with her.. Just empty wishing..'

Suddenly the bedroom door burst open. I looked up to see a drunken Peter walk into the room, with a goofy grin on his face. He grinned over at me, making a pose.

"Heya Brian! Lo-look what I can do!" Peter proclaimed to me as he started doing a poor attempt at the wave. "They call it the wave, Aehehehe!" Then proceeded to passing out cold onto the floor.

I stared down at Peter blankly, noting silently to myself that Lois was still asleep after all that. In a bored tone I replied to Peter's passed out figure, "Oh, great Peter. Just great.."

Then with that, I laid my head down and went to sleep.

Author's notes 2: I hoped everyone, that read this, enjoyed the story. I tried to add a little humor to this depressing, romance story. I mean, 'Family Guy' just wouldn't be 'Family Guy' without at least some humor. The story came out a little depressing from what I thought it would, but I think I made up for it a little with the humor at the end. Anyway, please review my story. Comments are highly welcomed, as well as people pointing out my mistakes. Also, please, if you're going to flame me for this story, please do it in an intelligent way. All flames that are done unintelligently will just be laughed at and posted onto my site. I don't think anyone wants that. ::evil grin:: So yeah, please criticize my work nicely. Thank you.

Author's notes 3: Yes! Another Author's notes! Du-du-duu! I noticed that I never said why I was demented enough to write a Brian and Lois story. Well, after seeing 'Brian in Love' I really just couldn't help myself. I thought it would have been a cute little story, in a way anyway. Flame me on this if you wish, but you'll never stop me! NEVER! ::evil laugh:: (You can take note now that I think Stewie kicks ass! My personal opinion though. ^.^)

Update 7-1-11: Since I had lost the ability to check on the reviews and status of this story over the years I have never realized how popular this one shot had become. Though the number isn't over 100 I never expected it to ever go over 40. So seeing that the reviews did reach over 40 amused me. So it comes down to this…

If I can get 10 positive reviews of this reposting by the 4th of July, then as an Independence Day gift I shall give you a continuing chapter to this story. If not, too bad, oh well. ::evil laugh::

How is this possible you may ask? Simple. 'Perfect Castaway' anyone?

As an extra challenge I offer this; if reviews for this story's reposting by the 4th of July are 40 or above by 11:50PM EST then I shall create this story into a miniseries. So let the games begin! ^.^'


End file.
